We Don't Make Up, We Make Out
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: Okay, so he had thought of confessing to Eren on more than one instance but every time he wanted to, titans were making meals of humanity and stopping that was priority over everything else.


Jean once knew where he and Eren stood.

They were rivals. He and Eren were too alike, too strong and boisterous and angry in the worst of ways. It's funny how similar their differences are, the biggest pair of fucking contradictions the world ever did see. Eren is loud and reckless and destructive, and he'll most likely end up getting all of them killed. He'd never understood Mikasa's loyalty to him, Armin's stable friendship, or Erwin's blind trust in him. Eren is a liability if anything, a loose end that will tangle and cause everything to fall apart.

Now Eren is the fucking salvation that humanity needs and Jean does not know what the fuck to do with that. He wants to fight Eren, to fall back into their old ways when all they needed was a look and they were at each other's throats. That Eren was the stupid Eren, the reckless and impulsive brat with the hair trigger titan temper and tunnel vision for mankind's triumph.

Now, Jean doesn't know what to feel about Eren.

Marco's death has mellowed him, as much as he doesn't want to think of it that way. Marco died in loneliness, his hollow bones burned with other victims of the giant monstrosities that plague their existence. That was sure to be his fate if he decided to go to the Survey Corps. The Military Police was such a prime target for him, that was his goal and damn him if someone told him otherwise. Sure titans would still run rampant but _he'd _be safe, and Jean's safety outweighed humanity's bleak future. (God did he _actually_ use to think like that?)

It was Eren's obnoxious faith in humanity that made him join the Survey Corps, that fucker's angry optimism is what motivates him; it helps Marco in his heart. Once they'd resealed the wall and everything with Eren's trial, he started to see past Eren's idiotic exterior, past the anger and the hurt and the suicidal actions.

And damn him if he doesn't like what he sees.

Eren's actually tolerable when he's not on anger fueled rants. He's approachable and well-spoken and shy at some points, things that Jean never thought he'd associate with Eren Jaeger. Eren's passion is what excites Jean, what makes him want to fight and win and survive. (He's also nice to look at when he's going on about something, his eyes get this gleam and damn it why are Eren's eyes so fucking _green_?) He can also hold a good conversation, prime example being when he and Eren stayed up way past lights out on more than one occasion talking about topics ranging from titan extermination to future plans for exploring the outside world. (Who knew Eren wanted to visit the sea?)

And that was when Jean noticed that he sort of, possibly, kind of was developing more-than-friend feelings for Eren Jaeger.

But it wasn't like he was going to confess to the idiot any time soon.

Okay, so he _had _thought of confessing to Eren on more than one instance but every time he wanted to, titans were making meals of humanity and stopping that was priority over anything.

When titans aren't attacking? Jean's too busy provoking Eren and goading him into pointless arguments because hostility is familiar ground between them. Fights are good because they distract Jean from his growing infatuation with humanity's last hope and really, a relationship is the _last_ thing he needs to be worrying about. Fights are sacred, fights are _safe._

He's attempted to flirt with Eren on more than one occasion, but his advancements only go over Eren's head and piss Mikasa off. Connie won't let him live any of them down.

Today is attempt number…..shit, he doesn't know.

Jean's got a secret flair for dramatics. He expected this day to happen on the battlefield, with Eren on the ground battered and bruised and worse for wear. Jean swoops in with his three-dimensional maneuver gear like the graceful fucker he is, and takes down the titan; only to reach Eren and hug him close, whispering in his ear, "_You're not so bad, Jaeger."_

No, it happens in the horse stables of the Survey Corps on a chilly morning while they're feeding the horses.

Deep breath. Okay.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were."

Shit.

For a few seconds, Eren doesn't respond. Jean can imagine the wheels turning in Eren's head if the confused expression is anything to go by. "What?"

Jean's trying his best to scowl but the blush rising to his face says otherwise about his mood. "You heard me."

"I really didn't."

Jean sighs, a harsh breath forced through his lips that leaves Eren staring at his lips for a few seconds too long, "You're pretty okay when you're not being a jackass."

"Where is this even coming from?"

Jean doesn't respond. His attention is back on his own horse, brushing his coat and _not_ thinking about the boy next to him. Oh fuck this was a stupid idea, fuck, fuck, _fuck._

"Jean."

No Eren, please just stop talking. "Would you just shut up and take the damn compliment?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Jean's hand stops but he doesn't face Eren, "You could say 'Thanks', asshole." He lets his shoulders slump at another failed attempt at conveying affection, "Or you could say nothing. Nothing's better."

He heads over to the feed stock and scoops up a pail of oats for Maxime. Of course he wouldn't get it, why the hell would he think Eren would actually comprehend emotions other than fucking anger or unbridled rage. Of all the stupid fucking people he could've fallen in love with it had to be dense ass Eren Jaeger and his idiotic faith in humanity and his startling green eyes and _god_ Jean just wants to crawl in a hole and _die. _Eren's not the stupid one here, no, Jean is.

His chest hurts. This shit hurts.

"He's not going to eat all that."

The oats are pouring out of the pail. Jean was so into his feelings that he didn't feel the feed overflowing from the pail. Another fuck up, he's such a fucking screw up. Eren's looking at him with a strange look on his face; fuck him, Jean doesn't need his pity.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Eren takes the pail from his hands, setting it down on the ground, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You. You and everything about you is my problem." Jean heaves a sigh that wears through his soul. As he watches Eren's strange expression morph into a scowl, he wonders what his lips taste like.

"Fuck you, Jean. If you don't like me, just come out and say it."

And Jean fixes him with a look that radiates 'tired'. He breathes in deeply and his shoulders drop and he watches Eren's eyes dart to different parts of his body. Jean's tired of trying; he's tired of being tired. Eren's shit at reading subtle hints but Jean's terrible at communicating his emotions, and their relationship will be nothing more than just simmering hostility. That's all he needs to admit to himself; he and Eren will always tread on eggshells and he can't really do anything about it.

But Eren's not letting him wallow in his defeat because his face is cycling through variations of confusion before he settles his eyes on Jean's face and just _looks _at him. He's staring at him like he's looking for something in his eyes but Jean refuses to make eye contact.

"Jean."

Jean squirms in his skin under the scrutiny for a while longer before getting up the courage to meet Eren's gaze head on. He's hit by the full force of Eren's teal-green stare and it takes all of his willpower to not turn away from the intensity. Eren's eyes are squinting as if he's about to frown but he takes in a deep breath and his expression softens and Jean can see the wheels whirring in his head when the situation finally _clicks_.

"Oh my god, Jean."

"Shut up."

"Are you serious?"

That pisses Jean off. "What the fuck do you mean, "Am I serious"? I'm standing here, aren't I?" It's a miracle that he's even standing at all, to be honest. Eren's reaction does not clearly register in his mind yet and he really wants to believe that this is all some sick joke that Eren's pulling but his intuition is working against that notion. Jean feels embarrassment crawl up his neck and there's a soft flush painting itself across Eren's face as well. So he feels the same. Wow.

Oh god.

Jean's about to say something else but Eren's hands are grasping the front of his shirt and slamming him into the closest wall of the stable. That green gaze is on him again but it's softer, brimming with passion, and god when did Eren get so fucking hot.

At least that's what Jean thinks until Eren punches him in the chest.

"You beat me to the punch, you fucking idiot." So Eren's always felt the same.

"What?" Jean asks until the pun registers, "Eren, don't you ever do that again."

Eren makes him no promises, just pulls him in for a kiss that makes Jean's whole body tingle.


End file.
